Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performing data transmission in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
With the recent trend of increasing high-rate data traffic, fifth generation mobile communication technologies are in discussion for their realistic and efficient backup. One of requirements for fifth generation mobile communication technologies is the interworking between heterogeneous wireless communication systems, particularly between a cellular system and a wireless local area network (WLAN) system. The cellular system may be one of a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) system, a 3GPP LTE-A (advanced) system, and an institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE) 802.16 (WiMax, WiBro) system. The WLAN system may be an IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) system. In particular, WLAN is a wireless communication system that is commonly used for various user equipments, and thus, the cellular-WLAN interoperation is a high-priority convergence technique. Offloading by the cellular-WLAN interoperation may increase the coverage and capacity of the cellular system.
The arrival of the ubiquitous environment led to a sharp increase in demands for seamless services anytime, anywhere. The fifth generation mobile communication system may adopt a plurality of radio access technologies (RATs) for always gaining easy access and maintaining efficient performance in any place. In other words, the fifth-generation mobile communication system may use multiple RATs in a converging manner through the interoperation between heterogeneous wireless communication systems. Each entity in the plurality of RATs constituting a fifth-generation mobile communication system may exchange information therebetween, and accordingly, the optimal communication system may be provided to a user in the fifth-generation mobile communication system. Among the plurality of RATs constituting the fifth-generation mobile communication system, a specific RAT may operate as a primary RAT system, and another specific RAT may operate as a secondary RAT system. That is, the primary RAT system may mainly play a role to provide a communication system to a user in the fifth-generation mobile communication system, while the secondary RAT system may assist the primary RAT system.
In general, a 3GPP LTE(-A) or IEEE 802.16 cellular system with relatively broad coverage may be a primary RAT system, and a Wi-Fi system with relatively narrower coverage may be a secondary RAT system.
In general, in an interworking system of the cellular system and the WLAN system, all data flows transmitted/received through a secondary RAT system (e.g., Wi-Fi system) as well as a primary RAT system (e.g., cellular system) may be controlled by a device operating as a local mobility anchor (LMA). When a session for the Wi-Fi system already exists, a need for performing fast data transition for the cellular system may be required for simultaneous transmission.